If Only For Tonight
by SmileJack95
Summary: Kagome is home, and Miroku and Shippo are away. It's the night of the new moon, and InuYasha realizes his feelings for Sango. How will she respond to his confession?Sango x InuYasha


**  
If Only For Tonight**

  
A/N: I do not own InuYasha, and any of the characters.

One shot.

**Summary: ** Kagome is home, and Miroku and Shippo are away. It's the night of the new moon, and InuYasha realizes his feelings for Sango. How will she respond to his confession?  
Sango x InuYasha

Criticism most welcome.

InuYasha sat against the tall cherry blossom tree, wearing the usual look of annoyance that came on that certain day every month. Sango was tending to a fire she had lit for the night, and was oblivious to InuYashas' eyes on her. He couldn't help but watch her, and he didn't know why. He sometimes caught himself admiring her, but he had passed it off as a typical guy thing. He had feelings for Kagome and Kikyo, not Sango. Besides, she was Miroku's territory. Still, though, his mind had wandered to her at least once a day, and surprisingly, it was not just her body that piqued his interest. Her incredible strength and patience were a marvel to behold, and her drive to succeed was inspiring. Sango was basically the ultimate woman. Though not yet past her teen years, she had endured great heartache and suffering, and can still bring herself to smile.

He looked away before she could catch him watching, but his mind did not rest on the subject. It was then that he realized he had feelings for the young demon slayer. He tried to shake the feeling away by coaxing his mind into thoughts of the two girls he believed he loved, when his logic turned against him. Kikyo and Kagome were girls. Sango was a woman. At realizing this, the difference was vast; Physically, mentally, and emotionally, Sango had passed most of the female population, let alone Kagome and Kikyo. It was now he accepted his true feelings. But how to convey them?

Sango was a mere few feet away, but it may as well have been a mile. His voice caught in his throat, and his body seemed to have refused his will to move to her. Sango did sense the tension, though, and knelt beside him. "InuYasha? Are you alright?" She asked, concern heavy in her voice. She had never known him to be so... lost in thought. He stared blankly at her for God know's how long before his voice granted him a few words; "Sango... I need to tell you something...Big." She cocked her head slightly to the side, a look of worried bewilderment dominating her features. "I like you, Sango. A lot."

She was taken aback by what he said. Never in a hundred years would she expect InuYasha, of all people, to say those words to her. He looked up at her, a hopeful look in his eyes. She didn't know how to respond; What could you say to the one person who never admitted feelings, was just a friend, and now held romantic feelings for you?

Her answer was taking too long. InuYasha knew she was fighting with herself to come up with some sort of response, but if something didn't happen soon, he felt he'd explode. So he did something neither of them would expect; He leaned up and caught her lips in an embrace with his own. It was soft and loving, and unexpected. But it was bliss. InuYasha withdrew from the kiss, and looked at Sango. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were tinted red with a blush. She opened her eyes and gave the man before her a look of pleased surprise. A smile played at her lips, and she bit at her bottom lip nervously.

With no sign of disapproval, he moved in again. This kiss was just as soft as the first, but lasted longer, now the awkward waiting was over. When they broke apart, InuYasha pulled Sango into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She was his now. Even if only for tonight, she was his.

When the sun ate the night, and InuYasha returned to his normal half-demon state, things were as they were. They both knew it could never work, because both had love for another. But as long as they have their new moon night, they could go one. And maybe sometime, they could have it again. Even if only for a night.

The End.


End file.
